Aurico
Aurico is the [[Red Ranger|'Red Aquitar Ranger']] of the Aquitar Rangers. He is an Aquitian that requires waters of Aquitar in order to live. He is also referred to as Red Alien Ranger by people of Earth, as well as Mighty Morphin Alien Red Ranger a variation on his alternate in-show label, though it is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Character History While officially Delphine is the leader of the team, as Red Ranger, Aurico often figures in front of formations. He pilots the Red Battle Borg and, during his stay on Earth, the Red Shogunzord as well when the original pilot could not. Alien Rangers Zeo In Zeo, he transmitted the message from Aquitar to Earth, claiming that he and the other two Alien Rangers were standing by to offer their services at the first sign of trouble. This was the last time Aurico appeared in his civilian form. In Space During the invasion of the universe by Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil, Aurico and the other Aquitian Rangers battled Divatox's army on Gratha, where they were defeated. They were later saved by Zordon's Energy Wave. Forever Red Aurico was last seen teaming with Eric Myers during Power Rangers: Wild Force, on the episode Forever Red, as one of the ten Red Rangers that attacked the remnants of the Machine Empire on the moon as they attempted to reactivate Serpentera. He then returns. Aurico's actor, David Bacon, was not available for the role, so Aurico never appeared unmorphed, and was voiced by Christopher Glenn. Also, the actor's voice was noticeably different from David Bacon if one puts the two side-by-side. Super Megaforce Aurico and the other Aquitian Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. He again returns to Aquitar. Red Aquitian Ranger Zords *Red Battle Borg *Red Shogunzord Arsenal *Aquitian Saber *Aquitian Laser *Aquitian Fist *Red Battle Borg Coin Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The Red Aquitar Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Alien Rangers for the MMAR Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In the Alien Rangers' case, it featured the Red Aquitar Ranger, Ninjor, the Shogun Megazord, and the MMAR title. This Charger was paired with the Super Megaforce Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Red Aquitar Ranger Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Red Aquitar Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and, while its counterpart appeared in Ninninger, it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes *Aurico is the only Red Ranger not played by his original actor at anytime in ''Forever Red, ''never appearing unmorphed. See Also References Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Aquitar Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Speed Category:PR Co-Captains Category:Red Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers